Diseases such as venous insufficiency and lymphedema can result in the pooling of bodily fluids in various anatomical areas. Venous insufficiency occurs when the superficial veins of an extremity empty into the deep veins for example in the lower leg. Normally, the contractions of the calf muscles act as a pump, moving blood into the popliteal vein, the outflow vessel. Failure of this pumping action can occur as a result of muscle weakness, overall chamber size reduction, valvular incompetence, and/or outflow obstruction. Each of these conditions can lead to venous stasis and hypertension in the affected area. Lymphedema, which is swelling due to a blockage of the lymph passages, may be caused by lymphatic obstruction, a blockage of the lymph vessels that drain fluid from tissues throughout the body. This may be due to cancer surgery, general surgery, tumors, radiation treatments, trauma, and congenital anomalies. Lymphedema is a chronic condition that currently has no cure. Other painful, debilitating, and potentially life threatening disorders that cause fluid accumulation may include soft tissue injuries, peripheral arterial disease, and deep vein thrombosis.
Fluid accumulation can be painful and debilitating if it is not treated. In addition, fluid accumulation can reduce oxygen transport, interfere with wound healing, provide a medium that supports infections, or even result in the loss of a limb if left untreated.
Compression therapy has been useful in treating various disorders and reducing fluid accumulation by applying pressure to one or more portions of a patient's body. For example, compression therapy may include moving the accumulated bodily fluids. Compression therapy may generally involve the use of one or more pumps that provide a fluid to an appliance such as a sleeve, a vest, a jacket, or a boot containing one or more separately inflatable cells, which is fitted over a problem area (such as an extremity or the torso of a patient).
However, some appliances do not provide an adequate fit to the anatomical area in need of compression. In addition, the appliance may provide compression to other areas of the patient's body where compression may not be desired, thereby potentially hindering desired patient movement.